Our Solemn Hour: A Trinity Blood Fan Fic
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Ariya is one of the Vatican's Crusniks. But unlike Nightroad, she can't control it. Will it lead to her downfall?
1. Chapter 1

"Where'd that idiot run off to now?" A woman with long black hair stood at the platform beside the train looking milly irate, "Grr. . .NIGHTROAD!!!!!!"

"I have to hurry. . ." a girl wearing a brown cap and a simple shirt and pants ran by carrying a few bags. In the bags were several supplies, such as medical kits and such.

She rounded the corner and accidentally collided with a silver haired man, "Ouch!!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked in a hurry, trying to make sure the young lady was alright. The last thing he needed was more trouble.

Before he could recieve an answer, a boy ran over and pinned the man to the ground, "Are you alright Esther!?" He ignored the older mans cries of pain and protest and continued to hold him there as the girls picjed herself up.

It took a minute, but after a while, the trio managed to calm down.

"My apologies. I'm Father Nightroad. Pleased to meet you," the older man explained looking rather pathetic as he continuosly bowed appologetically.

"Father?" Esther asked before she was dragged away in a hurry by the boy she was with, "Wait! I think-" We don't have time Esther," the b

Nightroad watched them leave and sighed, "Oh well. Wait. . .where'd Ariya get to?"

"You idiot!"

Nightroad spun around in time to duck a kick aimed at his head, "Gah! Ariya! What're you doing!?"

The dark haired girl stood there, looking rather pissed, "What am I doing!? You ran off before I had a chance to ask you about our mission!"

Ariya was about 19 and a half years old, she stood at about 5'1, and was well known for her AB blood type. What most didn't know though, was that she was also a Crusnik. She had become a Crusnik at about 15 when the Vatican took her in. Ariya was orphaned at a young age, her parents slaughtered by vampires. Now she traveled around as a priestess for the Vatican with Abel Nightroad. Though, if you saw them for the first time, you'd think they were siblings from the way the fought.

"Hm? Oh yes. . .shall we get going then?" Nightroad asked nonchallantly stepping in a radnom direction.

Ariya just rolled her eyes and followed her companion, "And you DO KNOW where the church is right?"

"But of course!" he replied looking around, "That is. . .I know where it is from the station. . ." It was rather obvious that the Father was pretty well lost.

"Your hopeless," the black haired girl muttered grabbing his arm forcefully and dragging him in the proper direction.

After about a half an hour, the two traveling companions neared the gates to the small church.

Abel kept walking ahead, unaware that Ariya had stopped in her place.

Ariya stood there, trembling slightly a bit and cold sweat forming on her pale brow.

"Are you alright?" Nightroad asked, turning around to see what was wrong.

"I-I'm fine," she snapped hurrying forward. As she did though, Ariya mistepped and fell to her knees, quite short of breath.

"It's Crusnik isn't it?" the priest asked as he knelt down beside Ariya.

Ariya wanted to deny it, but she knew that Nightroad was right.

Unlike Father Nightroad, when Ariya was turned into a Crusnik, her body didn't accept it fully. In many ways, she lacked the skill Nightroad had when she went Crusinik. She lacked much of the control as well that Abel possesed. She would often need to feed on the blood of a vampire just to keep her bloodlust in check.

Sighing, Abel pulled a vial from his pouch, "Here. This was given to me in case you needed it." The vial contained a dark red liquid inside it.

Ariya looked at the vial and instinctively knew what it was, "Pure vampires blood? Who gave it to you?"

"That doesn't matter," he expained opening the vial, "You need o drink it though."

After a minute,Ariya accepted the blood and drank it swiftly. A grimace came to her face as the crimson liquid ran over her toungue, "Vile stuff."

"It's necessary though," Abel replied helping her up, "Now then, we'd better hurry."

* * *

I revised this as per suggestion of one of my readers. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The church was your average small town one. It was made from old stane, the windows were a simple stained glass, and the graveyard shared the courtyard with the garden.

Abel looked over to see the caretaker in charge of this church tending to the flowers, "Hello there."

"Ah. Hello. You must be Sister Ariya and Father Night road am i right?" the older woman asked as she stood up, smiling gently.

"Yes that's right. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Ariya replied bowing respectfully.

"Welcome. I am Mother Vitez. Let's take this inside," she replied leading the two inside.

Abel followed Mother Vitez inside, anxious to look around.

Ariya started to follow the two, but paused for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Ariya caught a glmpse of something moving in the bushes. "Probablly a squirell, whatever," she muttered before going into the church as well.

"I hope you find your quarters to your liking. Sister Esther will be here in a moment to escort you there. I take it your trip was a pleasant one?" Vitez asked as she lead them into her office.

"IT was...interesting," Abel replied sitting across from her.

"I agree with Father Nightroad. It was definitel an interesting trip," Ariya replied chuckling nervously.

"I see. Well, let's hope your stay will be a good one," she replied before hearing a knock on the door, "Come in!"

As the dark wooden door opened, a young girl walked in dressed as a nin, "You asked to see me Mother Vitez?" Her eyes then fell on Nightroad, "It's you!!"

"Oh, It's good to see you again, mi-" He was cut off by the girl punching him hard in the gut.

Mother Vitez looked confused as all hell, "Sister Esther, you know each other?"

"No! He must've mistaken me for someone else!" she cried quickly acting as nothing had happened.

"I see. Anyway," Vitez replied clearing her throat, "Could you show our guests to their rooms?"

"Yes Mother Vitez," she replied holding the door open for Abel and Ariya.

Ariya bowed to Mother Vitez, then proceeded to drag the injured Father Nightroad from the office.

* * *

I know it's short. I have terrible writers block. XP


End file.
